Ein teuflischer Plan
by Loboscha
Summary: Mein Name ist Ottilie Großmann und dies ist die Geschichte meines langgepflegten Geheimnisses. Eine Geschichte von Widersprüchen und Verwirrungen und von einem großen Glück.
1. Prolog

Mein Name ist Ottilie Großmann und dies ist die Geschichte meines langgepflegten Geheimnisses. Eine Geschichte von Widersprüchen und Verwirrungen und von einem großen Glück.

Es begann im Januar 1940. Ich war damals gerade 25 Jahre alt und hatte das zweifelhafte Glück, früh geerbt zu haben. Meine Eltern starben zwei Jahre vorher bei einem Flugzeugabsturz und mir gehörte von da an eine Prachtvilla an der Hauptstraße mit 200 Quadratmetern Wohnfläche, einem kleinen Nutzgarten und eine winzige Buchhandlung, die sich im Erdgeschoß der Villa befand. Ich hatte viel Arbeit und schaffte es recht gut, über die Trauer hinwegzukommen, den Betrieb aufrecht zu halten und das Haus zu pflegen. Einen großen Anteil daran hatte Emilie.

Emilie Goldstein. Sie war schon bei meinen Eltern angestellt – als sie noch lebten – und ich sah damals keinen Grund sie zu entlassen. Im Gegenteil, sie war Gold wert. Ein Herz und sie arbeitete mich mehr oder weniger in mein eigenes Geschäft ein. Sie brachte mir die Buchhaltung bei und wie man auf einer Schreibmaschine blind schrieb. Den ganzen „geschäftlichen" Kram. Ich hatte mich vorher nur um die Bücher gekümmert und Kunden beraten. In dieser Zeit entstand eine Freundschaft, wie man sie nur selten im Leben erlebt. Vielleicht war auch die verrückte Zeit daran schuld…

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich bis zum November 1939 in keinster Weise für die politischen Umstände in Deutschland interessiert hatte. Noch nicht einmal für den Krieg. Ich hatte andere Sorgen. Bis zum 9. November 1939, als das große Schaufenster der Buchhandlung eingeworfen wurde. Es geschah in dieser Nacht, als auch die Synagoge in Brand gesteckt wurde. Da begann ich nachzudenken. Emilie Goldstein war Jüdin (es war kein Geheimnis in unserer Kleinstadt) und der Anschlag galt ihr, aber auch mir, weil ich sie beschäftigte. Als ich morgens früh den Schaden begutachtete, fasste ich einen Plan.

Einen teuflischen, verrückten und im Nachhinein auch selbstmörderischen Plan.  
Im Dachgeschoß meiner Villa befand sich eine Rumpelkammer. Nein, falsch: das Dachgeschoß meiner Villa war eine einzige Rumpelkammer mit einem innenliegenden Zimmer. Dies richtete ich für Emilie her und musste sie fast zwingen, dort einzuziehen. Ich war ihr gewissermaßen etwas schuldig. Sie war dankbar und sprachlos vor Angst. Offiziell schrieb ich ein Kündigungsschreiben und eine Meldung zur Kammer und setzte ein Stellengesuch auf. Die Wochen vergingen. Emilie lebte tagsüber in der heimlichen Wohnung. Abends kam sie runter in meine Wohnung und wir redeten viel oder tranken einfach einen Tee. Sie verschwand von der Oberfläche und bald kamen die ersten Gerüchte auf: Sie sei tot. Sie sei nach Amerika geflohen. Sie säße im Gefängnis.

Manchmal lachten wir über diese Geschichten, manchmal weinte Emilie. Wir wussten nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wie lange sie so bei mir wohnen konnte. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt fühlten wir uns recht sicher. Berta, meine Haushälterin, die zwei Mal in der Woche vorbei kam und ihr Mann Wilhelm, der mir ebenfalls zur Hand ging, hatten bis dato nichts von meiner „Untermieterin" bemerkt.


	2. 10 Januar 1940, Vormittag

2.

Ich schnitt das Paket vom Grossisten auf und stöhnte leise. Wieder fünf Exemplare von „Mein Kampf" dabei, die ich nicht bestellt hatte. Dieses Buch war schrecklich. Kein Mensch kaufte es. Kein Mensch brauchte es zu kaufen, weil es inflationär in Deutschland verteilt wurde: zu Hochzeiten, Jubiläen – zu fast jeder Gelegenheit. Und kein Mensch las es. Ein schreckliches Buch – vom Inhalt und vom wirtschaftlichen Faktor, denn bezahlen musste ich diese ungefragten Exemplare trotzdem. Am liebsten hätte ich den ganzen Stapel einfach auf den Müll geschmissen, aber ich hakte nur den Lieferschein ab und stellte die Bücher ins „Kampf"-Schränkchen. Das war ein kleiner Tisch im Eingangsbereich mit verschließbarem Stauraum, auf dem ich sämtliche Nazi-Literatur präsentierte. Natürlich mit Hitlerportrait und Hakenkreuzfahne als Dekoration.

Ich holte weitere Bücher aus der Kiste: Karl May, ein Bildband über die Luftwaffe, eine Riefenstahlbiographie und noch ungefähr zwanzig weitere Bücher. Es war eine gute Zeit für Bücher, aber eine schlechte für Literatur. Ich arbeitete den Lieferschein ab und sortierte die Bücher auf einem Wägelchen vor. Den Papierkram legte ich in die Ablage vom Verkaufsschalter und wollte gerade die Bücher an ihre Stelle bringen. Die Türglocke erklang hinter meinem Rücken.

„Guten Morgen - Ich bin sofort für Sie da…", meldete ich mich freundlich, stellte den May ins Regal und drehte mich zu meiner Kundschaft um.

Die schwarzen, auf Hochglanz polierten Stiefel waren zuerst in meinem Blickfeld, dann der schwarze Ledermantel und die Schirmmütze mit dem Totenkopf. Mir wurde mulmig. Ein Mann von der SS. Ich schluckte und dieser Totenkopf grinste mich an. Ich ließ mein Augenmerk tiefer wandern und blickte in ein ebenso grinsendes Gesicht. Es war ein Mann in den Vierzigern mit grauen Augen. Er sah – trotz der Uniform – freundlich aus, aber meine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass er kein Freund war.

„Nur keine Eile" antwortete der Mann mit einem einladenden Lächeln. Ein Dialekt klang heraus, den ich zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte. Verstohlen sah ich auf den Kragenspiegel mit dem Eichenblatt. Eindeutig ein hoher Beamter.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf mich zu, ich zuckte zusammen, aber er ergriff nur meine Hand zu einem höflichen Handkuss.

„Guten Morgen Fräulein, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Sie erschreckt haben sollte. Mein Name ist Hans Landa. Ich bekleide übrigens den Rang eines Standartenführers – um Ihre Neugier zu befriedigen" Ich fühlte mich ertappt und betete, dass er nur ein Buch kaufen wollte. Auch solche Leute sollen ja lesen.

Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte, kam seine Antwort: „Ich komme in einer dienstlichen Routine zu Ihnen und habe ein paar Fragen." Endlich ließ er meine Hand los. War ja irgendwie klar, dass die Sache unbequem wurde. Ich wollte die Situation schnell hinter mich bringen: „Ja bitte, …"

„Nein, doch nicht hier so zwischen Tür und Angel", unterbrach er mich, „können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?" Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Verkaufsraum schweifen, dann wieder zu mir.

Ich begann am Bauch zu schwitzen. Dies passierte mir immer in unbehaglichen oder aufregenden Situationen; zum Glück trug ich heute einen Pullover statt einer Bluse. Was wollte er? Der Totenkopf; die SS- das verhieß nichts Gutes. War ich denunziert worden? Werde ich gleich das Haus in Handschellen verlassen? „…oben in meinem Büro" brachte ich nur hervor. Gedanklich verließ ich gerade das Haus durch die Hintertür. „Wunderbar!" entzückt klatschte er in die Hände.

„Eins noch…" bat ich. „Es ist ihr Geschäft", flötete er beschwingt. Ich ging zur Tür und drehte das Schild mit der Aufschrift „geschlossen" zum Fenster und schloß ab. Dann ergriff ich den Lieferschein und die Rechnung vom Grossisten. „Wenn ich schon nach oben muss, nehm' ich mir etwas Arbeit mit, wenn Sie erlauben" sagte ich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Der SS-Mann legte den Kopf schief und lächelte halbseitig zurück.

Er folgte mir mit federndem Schritt durch eine Tür in den Flur und eine schmale Holztreppe hinauf. Am Kopf der Treppe befanden sich zwei Türen. Die linke führte zu meiner Wohnung, die rechte zu meinem Büro, welches nur ein vorgelagertes Zimmer war. Mit einem Quietschen öffnete ich und wollte im Boden versinken. Mein Büro war der Inbegriff des Chaos für Außenstehende:

Ein Schreibtisch mit Stapeln von Papier, Akten und Verlagskatalogen. Der Sekretär an der Wand quoll ebenfalls über und lediglich mein Stuhl war frei.

„Viel Arbeit", stellte der Mann mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue lakonisch fest. Mir war es peinlich und ich räumte schnell einen Stapel vom Sekretärstuhl (dieser kippelte zumindest nicht) und bot ihn an. Zu meiner Erleichterung nahm er den provisorischen Sitzplatz dankend an und ließ sich mit einer katzenartigen Eleganz nieder. Mit der Rechten nahm er die Schirmmütze ab und legte sie auf den Sekretär, was einige Bögen Papier zu Fall brachte. Sofort eilte ich hin und wollte die Blätter aufsammeln.

„Nur keine Umstände, Fräulein. Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihr Büro auf Ordnung zu überprüfen."

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Ein Glas Wasser… Ich kann auch einen Tee machen. Ist vielleicht besser bei so einem kalten Tag."

„Ein Tee wäre reizend." Nicht einen Moment verschwand dieses Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. Im Gegenteil, seit dem Papier-Unfall hatte es sich noch ein paar Millimeter verbreitert und ließ die Fältchen an seinen Augen hervortreten. Durch eine Tür konnte ich direkt die Küche meiner Wohnung erreichen und war froh, aus seinem Blick zu geraten. Tausend Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Am lautesten war: Was macht die SS in meinem Haus?

Als ich mit zwei Pötten Tee und Zucker zurückkehrte, bekam ich den zweiten Schock an diesem Morgen: dieser Standartenführer/Oberst schmökerte in einem Buch. Nein, nicht irgendein Buch. Es war die Verwandlung von Franz Kafka. Vor Schreck lies ich fast die Becher fallen. Oberst Landa sah von dem Buch auf und war deutlich amüsiert.

„Sie mögen das Phantastische?" Gut – wegen verbotener Bücher war er wohl nicht da, oder doch? Nicht bange machen lassen, sagte ich mir. Kafka war nicht Rosa Luxemburg. Ich sammelte mich und antwortete: „Nun, eher das Surreale. Bestimmt hat sich so mancher am Morgen schon mal in ein Insekt verwandelt gefühlt." Ein Glucksen entwich seiner Kehle.

„Sie haben Humor." Sein Blick wurde ernst: „Aber ich bin auch nicht hier, um über Bücher zu plaudern. Wie ich eingangs schon erwähnte, ermittle ich in einer Routine. Es geht um den Verbleib gewisser Subjekte und da habe ich eine lange Liste."

„Worum geht es genau?", fragte ich und rührte Zucker in meinen Tee.

Oberst Landa langte in die Innentasche seines Mantels. Mein Blick fiel auf die Walther P38 und mir wurde wieder mulmig. Er brachte ein silbernes Zigarettenetui und einen kleinen Notizblock zum Vorschein. Den Notizblock legte er in die Nähe seiner Mütze, was einen weiteren Papierrutsch verursachte. Verlegen zuckte ich mit den Achseln.

„Stört es Sie, wenn ich rauche?" „Nein, keinesfalls. Ich rauche ebenfalls." Ich rückte den Aschenbecher auf meinem Schreibtisch in seine Nähe und griff selber nach Tabak und Papier. Vornehm beugte er sich zu mir und bot mir Feuer an.

„Nun …", ergriff er wieder das Gespräch, „es geht um den Verbleib einer Emilie Goldstein. Nach meiner Recherche war sie bis zum 15. 11. des letzten Jahres bei Ihnen beschäftigt. Ist das richtig?" Er zog an seiner Zigarette. Daher wehte also der Wind. Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen.

„Ja, das ist korrekt. Ich musste ihr der Umstände halber kündigen." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue deutete er an, dass er mehr erfahren wollte.

„In der Nacht zum 10. November wurde das große Schaufenster eingeschlagen.

Die Reparatur war sehr teuer gewesen und ich wollte weiteren Schäden abwenden." Das müsste genügen. Er kritzelte irgendetwas auf seinen Block.

Die Zigarette hing lässig zwischen seinen Lippen. Ich stand auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Durch die leichten Gardinen sah ich, dass der Oberst nicht allein gekommen war. Auf der Straße standen zwei weitere SS-Männer vor einer schwarzen Limousine.

„Und danach?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm hin. Entspannt lehnte er auf dem Stuhl und hing an meinen Lippen. „Am 15. habe ich ihr die Papiere zurückgegeben und sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen." Nun vorsichtig… Ich ging zum Regal mit dem geschäftlichen Briefverkehr und hatte schnell gefunden, was ich suchte.

„Hier ist die Kündigung und hier das Übergabeprotokoll der Arbeitsutensilien." Ich hielt ihm den Ordner hin, er blickte schnell über das Dokument und notierte wieder etwas. Mit dem Kopf deutete er wieder auf den Kafka und ich war überrascht und zugleich etwas erleichtert über diesen sprunghaften Themenwechsel.

„Verkaufen Sie das Buch?" fragte er nonchalant. „NEIN….das ist… privat. Ich habe es schon einige Zeit, aber ich lese es immer wieder gerne…" Bravo, dachte ich mir. Jetzt bist du auf wirklich dünnem ihm doch direkt unter die Nase, dass du noch mehr verbotene Bücher hast. Nebenbei kannst du noch erzählen, dass du besagte gesuchte Person auf dem Dachboden versteckst. Ruck zuck ist dein Laden zu und du im Kittchen. Zu meiner völligen Überraschung sagt er lediglich: „Schade".

Einen Moment lang sahen wir uns nur an. Sein Blick wurde eisig, dann sprang er überraschend auf, setzte die Mütze auf und verstaute seine Utensilien.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir etwas von Ihrer kostbaren Zeit geliehen haben.

Wenn Sie mich bitte wieder hinunterführen würden …"

Mir fiel mehr als ein Stein vom Herzen, als er das Geschäft verlies, nicht ohne sich noch einmal zu bedanken.


	3. 10 Januar 1940, abends

3.

Abends zog ich sorgfältig alle Vorhänge zu und beleuchtete die Wohnung nur spärlich. Ich drehte das Radio an und eine Weile war schmetternde Marschmusik das einzige Geräusch im Haus. Mein Puls rauschte in meinen Ohren, als ich zu Emilie die Treppe hochstieg.

„Heute war die SS da.", begann ich unser Gespräch. „Der Mann hat mich über dich ausgefragt." Emilie erschrak zutiefst. „Was hast du gesagt?", in ihren Augen war ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. „Nur das, was sowieso schon in der Stadt bekannt ist. Und ich hab ihm die Papiere gezeigt."

„Hat das gereicht? Werden sie nochmals wiederkommen? Haben sie irgendetwas durchsucht?", flüsterte Emilie ängstlich. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr alle Fragen beantworten. „Mit mir hat nur der Offizier gesprochen, die Wachhunde mussten draußen bleiben. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich nochmals mit einer Befragung rechnen muss. Für einen einmaligen Besuch wollte er eindeutig zu wenig wissen und hat zuviel erfahren."

Ich seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck meines Tees. Emilie drehte uns mit zitternden Händen zwei Zigaretten. Bevor wir sie ansteckten, rutschten wir vom Sofa auf den Boden – unter die Sichtlinie der Fenster. Wir fühlten uns wie zwei Soldaten im Schützengraben.

„Ich weiß' nicht, wie lange du hier noch sicher bist", ergriff ich wieder das Gespräch. Meine Worte hatten Wirkung – Emilie fing an zu weinen.

Ich umarmte sie und wir schwiegen. Weil ich das Gefühl hatte, ihr sonst etwas vorzuenthalten, erzählte ich, dass der Mann meinen Kafka gefunden hatte.

„Hat er das Buch konfisziert?" „Seltsamer Weise nicht. Ich glaube, er ließ es nochmals durchgehen, um einen weiteren Vorwand für eine Hausdurchsuchung oder sonstiges zu haben. Genau genommen habe ich das Gefühl, dieser Besuch war nur ein Test, ein Spiel. Er wollte gar nicht ernst machen." Ich rutsche auf dem Boden herum und griff zum Tabak.

„Du hättest den Auftritt erleben sollen. Er weis genau, welche Reaktionen seine Uniform hervorruft – und er genießt es. Er ist kein trockener Beamter, der nach Schema F und wie der Führer es verlangt vorgeht – er hat seine eigenen Regeln und Methoden." Ich rief mir den Vormittag ins Gedächtnis zurück und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Wusste er etwa genau, was ich auf dem Kerbholz hatte? Wenn ja, dann war ich schon halb im Gefängnis und hatte nicht mehr viel zu verlieren.

Verbotene Literatur. Damit kann er mich ohne Probleme wirtschaftlich ruinieren. Meine schlimmste Befürchtung war aber eine Hausdurchsuchung. Die Nazis würden so viel finden, was mir lieb war; ganz voran Emilie. Mein Blick wandelte durch das Wohnzimmer im Halbdunkel und blieb am Schachbrett hängen.

„Vielleicht kann ich ein Bauernopfer bringen."

Emilie sah mich fragend an. „Ich werde ein kleines Kistchen mit Büchern von mir packen - natürlich alles Werke, die auf der Liste stehen und mich selbst anzeigen. Das wird mir ein paar schlaflose Nächte und bestimmt 'ne Menge Ärger bringen, aber diese Bande hätte erst mal kein Grund mein Haus zu durchsuchen und wir etwas Zeit." Emilie blickte mich fassungslos an: „Bist du verrückt? Auf so etwas warten die doch. Dann haben sie dich erst recht in der Hand. Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?"

Ich seufzte erneut. Sie hatte ja Recht. Einige Bücher waren dem System nicht recht, aber deswegen war die SS auch nicht bei mir gewesen. Und dieser SS-Mann war auch kein dummer Hund, der sich durch Gewedel mit einem Thomas Mann von seiner Aufgabe abbringen ließ.

Thomas Mann!!! Ich hatte einen wahnsinnigen Geistesblitz. „Du verlässt das Land und zwar als ich!" Emilie schaute mich an. „Du bist bescheuert!", dann prustete sie los. Wir beide lachten, bis uns dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Als wir uns wieder beruhigten, erzählte ich ihr mit schmerzendem Bauch von meinem Plan. In Thomas Manns Roman springt der Hochstapler Felix Krull in die Rolle eines Franzosen und unternimmt sogar eine Weltreise. Emilie hatte meine Größe, wir tauschten seit je her Kleidungsstücke und wurden in der Vergangenheit oft genug für Schwestern gehalten. Emilie sollte das Land verlassen und zwar in meiner Identität. Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

Hoffentlich wurde mein Plan konkreter, bevor die SS wiederkam.

Später in der Nacht ….

Ich konnte nicht einschlafen, wälzte mich hin und her. Meine Idee quälte mich. Nicht das „Wie", sondern das „Wohin" war die Frage.

Ich stand auf und zog mein Nachthemd zurecht. Ich lief in der Wohnung auf und ab; die Holzdielen knarrten, während ich in das ehemalige Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern ging. Es war ein großer Raum mit den restlichen Erinnerungen an sie:

das große Bett im Jugendstil, ein Kleiderschrank und viele Kisten mit allerlei Kram. Zielstrebig öffnete ich den Kleiderschrank.

Der Geruch von Lavendel und Stärke schlug mir entgegen. Eine Erinnerung an längst vergangene Tage. Auf dem Boden des Schrankes fand ich das Ziel meiner

Suche: eine kleine Schachtel mit den Kondolenzkarten.

Da war sie: die Karte von Angrit van de Beeren. Eine Jugendfreundin meiner Mutter aus Rotterdam. Das könnte es sein. Angrit war der Schlüssel zu Emilies Flucht. In etwa zwei Wochen sollte ich ihr einen Besuch abstatten – Emilie würde natürlich fahren, vorher sollte jeder in der Stadt erfahren, dass ich eine Bekannte besuchen werde.

Ich selber würde mich dann für den geplanten Reisezeitraum in Emilies Versteck zurückziehen. Freudige Erregung machte sich in mir breit. Mit etwas Glück sollte alles in weniger als vier Wochen durch gestanden sein. Morgen würde ich schon mal Geld von der Bank holen und mit dem Bahnhof telefonieren. Natürlich ohne offensichtliche Eile …

Eine Sache ging mir noch durch den Kopf, als ich wieder – diesmal beruhigter – im Bett lag. Dieser Offizier von der SS. Hinter seinem Charme steckte ein verdammt scharfer Intellekt und eine fast ungesunde Portion Neugierde …

Es würde der schwierigste Teil an der Sache werden, ihn von meinen „Reiseabsichten" zu überzeugen.


	4. 12 Januar 1940, früh morgens

Zwei Tage später wurde ich früh und unangenehm geweckt. Meine linke Wange  
pulsierte vor Schmerz. Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Zunge entlang der  
Zahnreihe. Als die Spitze nur leicht den vorletzten Backenzahn berührte, keuchte ich vor Schmerz auf. Großer Fehler – der Schmerz schien gar nicht  
aufzuhören.

Ich brachte meinen Körper in die Vertikale, aber der Schmerz ließ  
nicht nach. Dumpf nagte es an meinen Wurzeln und ich versuchte meine Zunge  
still zu halten (was gar nicht so leicht war). Ich stand auf und begab mich  
ins Bad. Vor dem kleinen Spiegel prüfte ich mein Gesicht: die linke Wange  
war stark angeschwollen. Wunderbar, so muss jeder Tag beginnen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch zwei Stunden tapfer durchstehen musste, bis Heribert Fleischer, der nächste Dentist, seine Praxis öffnete. Nichts desto trotz wusch ich mich, zog mich an und versuchte die Zeit mit Arbeit rumzukriegen. Gegen die Schmerzen musste erst mal eine Kühlkompresse helfen, die ich mit einem um den Kopf gebundenen Taschentuch fixierte. Sie half insofern, sodass ich nicht ganz, sondern nur halb wahnsinnig wurde vor Schmerzen.

Fleischer machte um 8 Uhr auf. Viertel vor acht verließ ich das Haus. Ich  
wollte logischer Weise als Erste da sein, damit sich (aus meiner akuten Sicht  
der Lage) keine Simulanten vordrängeln konnten. Ich schloss schnell hinter  
mir ab, drehte mich um und rempelte fast eine graue Uniform um. Dieser Tag  
wurde wirklich immer besser.

„So ein Zufall, ich wollte gerade zu Ihnen", hörte ich schon diesen breit gezogenen Dialekt.

Schmerz lässt einen Menschen viele Sachen ausblenden, wie zum Beispiel  
Respekt, gute Manieren oder ganz simpel den Verstand und so antwortete ich:  
„Erstens: Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zum Zahnarzt, Zweitens: Mein Geschäft  
macht erst in einer Stunde auf und Drittens…"

„Ts ts ts", mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und Kopfschütteln unterbrach er mich. „Sie werden dann doch bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich Sie zum  
Zahnarzt begleite. Zahnarztpraxen sind immer so beklemmend, da wünscht man  
sich doch gerne etwas Beistand, oder?" Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Nun hatte ich die Wahl: Zahnschmerzen und diesem Standartenführer Landa  
ausgeliefert sein, oder Landa ausgeliefert sein, aber bald diese mörderischen Zahnschmerzen loszuwerden. Ich entschied mich für das Letztere und lud ihn mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung ein, mitzukommen.

Die Praxis von Heribert Fleischer war nur fünf Minuten Fußweg entfernt, aber  
wir schafften die Strecke in bestimmt nur der Hälfte der Zeit. Heriberts Frau war zugleich seine Sprechstundenhilfe und sperrte gerade die Tür auf, als wir das Gartentor zum Grundstück durchschritten. Noch bevor ich überhaupt daran  
dachte, den Mund aufzumachen und mein Problem zu schildern, begrüßte Landa  
Frau Fleischer: „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, wir wollen ja nicht  
drängen, aber diese junge Dame leidet unter furchtbaren Schmerzen und bittet um dringende Behandlung."

Und da konnte ich mal erleben, was die Uniform eines hohen SS-Beamten bewirken konnte: ich wurde direkt ins Behandlungszimmer geführt. Dann erst begann Frau Fleischer mit ihrer üblichen Routine. Ich nahm auf dem Behandlungsstuhl Platz und hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: bald würde dieser schreckliche Schmerz vorbei sein. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete sie wieder.

Da wurde ich gewahr, dass dieser Landa mit ins Behandlungszimmer gekommen war. „Oh nein, Sie warten im Wartezimmer…", dachte ich laut. „Ts ts ts", machte er wieder nur und schenkte mir einen merkwürdigen Blick. „Ich kann Sie doch in einer so schweren Stunde nicht alleine lassen. Sie können sich gleich revanchieren, wenn alles durchstanden ist."

Endlich betrat Fleischer das Zimmer, begrüßte mich freundlich und den  
Oberst respektvoll und brachte den Stuhl in eine annähernd waagerechte  
Position. Mit dem kleine Spiegel suchte er in meinem Mund nach dem Übeltäter,  
fand ihn und kommentierte lediglich: „Na, der muss wohl raus."

Dann setzte er mir die Maske auf, öffnete das Ventil der Lachgasflasche und  
schaute auf seine Uhr. „Bis gleich" sprach er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Das Lachgas war ein Segen, der Schmerz nahm ab und ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Landa war immer noch da. Er stand hinter mir an einen Schrank gelehnt, soweit ich das in dieser Lage einschätzen konnte. Ich glaubte es nicht! Das war eine Verletzung meiner Intimsphäre! Aber wie sollte ich das diesem hartnäckigen Kerl klar machen …. Ich versuchte es mit Diplomatie:

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich begleitet haben und dass ich dank ihrer tollen  
Uniform...hihi…schneller drangekommen bin …hihihi…Können Sie nicht nach  
draußen gehen?" Ich kicherte benebelt vor mich hin, das Lachgas entfaltete seine ganze Wirkung. Plötzlich war Fleischer wieder da und sagte etwas von „…gaaanz weit aufmachen."

Er nahm eine Zange vom Tisch, drehte sich Richtung Tür und wollte etwas sagen, da hörte ich schon Landa hinter mir schnarren: „Ich assistiere, kein Problem."

Heute war wirklich nicht mein Tag.

Behandschuhte Finger legten sich an meine Wangen und Schläfen, tasteten und fanden meine Schädelbasis. Die Daumen streichen meine Stirn und der Geruch von Leder stieg mir in die Nase. Mir schien es, als dauerte dieser Moment eine Ewigkeit und ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit legte sich um mein Herz.

Als wollten diese Finger und der dazugehörige Mensch in meinen Kopf eindringen, um meine geheimsten Gedanken erfahren. Eine gruselige Intimität.

Dann legten sich mit festem Druck die Handteller an meine Schläfen. Mein Kopf steckte in einer menschlichen Schraubzwinge.

Ich schaute geradeaus nach oben. Im unteren Blickfeld agierte Fleischer mit einer gebogenen Zange. Dann ein blendendes Licht und darüber ein auf dem Kopf stehender Totenschädel und Landas Gesicht mit einem fast genüsslichen Ausdruck. Ein unappetitliches Geräusch und eine schwer zu beschreibende Hebelbewegung später war mein Backenzahn gezogen und mein Kopf befreit.

„Ausspucken, bitte."

Auf dem Rückweg hatte ich den Geschmack von Blut und dicke Wattebäusche im Mund. Ich ging langsam und erleichtert, während Landa an meiner Seite klebte und das Wort ergriff: „Ich habe bei meinem letzten Besuch leider vergessen, das ein oder andere zu fragen… Sie erinnern sich bestimmt noch – es ging um Emilie Goldstein, Ihre ehemalige Angestellte?"

Seine grauen und berechnenden Augen suchten meine. Unfähig, viel zu reden, nickte ich nur. Vor meinem Haus warteten schon zwei SS-Männer und rauchten, als wir uns näherten. Hektisch warfen sie Ihre Kippen weg und salutierten, während Landa beiläufig zurückgrüßte.

Ich schloss die Türe auf. In meinem Mund hatte sich der Wattebausch mit dem Blut voll gesogen und sich in eine zähe, metallisch schmeckende Masse verwandelt. Vom dem Geschmack wurde mir schlecht, ich spürte einen Brechreiz in mir hochsteigen. Im Geschäft schaute ich auf die Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Öffnungszeit. Rasch ich schloss hinter dem Oberst wieder ab. Seine Untergebenen durften wieder nicht mit rein und mussten in der Kälte warten. Was war das für ein Spiel? Welche Fragen hatte er?

Mit einem Fingerzeig deutete ich an, dass er sich einem Moment gedulden sollte und stürmte in den Flur, wo sich die Toilette befand. Ich spuckte den Blut-Watte-Brei aus.

Im Laden fand ich Landa vor dem Regal mit klassischer Literatur. Elegant drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und setzte sogleich sein entwaffnendes Lächeln auf. „Guten Morgen erst mal, Fräulein Grossmann. In der Situation vorhin war ja kein Platz für solche Formalitäten – wie sagt man so schön:

erst das Fressen, dann die Moral?"

„So könnte man wirklich sagen, ebenfalls einen guten Morgen, Herr Standartenführer. Ist doch so richtig? Weswegen beehren Sie mich mit Ihrem frühen Besuch?"

An Stelle einer Antwort hielt er mir die rechte Hand mit einem Taschentuch hin, während er sich mit der linken auf den Mund tippte. Ich leckte unwillkürlich über meine Lippen. Blut. Ich musste schlimm aussehen.

Schnell ergriff ich das Taschentuch und tupfte meinen Mund ab.

„So sehen Sie doch viel hübscher aus." Er nahm sein Tuch entgegen und betrachtete eingehend den Blutfleck. „Aber um zum Grund meines Besuchs zu kommen: haben Sie ein Foto von Emilie Goldstein? So lange, wie sie ja in Ihrem Hause angestellt war, wird doch bestimmt mehr zurückgeblieben sein als ein Kündigungsschreiben." Jetzt erst steckte er das Tuch weg.

„Ähm ja, habe ich, kommen Sie."

Ich führte ihn wieder in mein – immer noch - chaotisches Büro. Lediglich der Sekretär war aufgeräumt. Diesmal nahm er nicht Platz, sondern legte nur sorgfältig seinen Mantel und die Mütze ab. „Dann zeigen Sie mir doch mal ihr Fotoalbum …", begann er im Plauderton und zupfte sich die Handschuhe von den Händen.

Ich spielte das Spiel mit: „Da muss Ich Sie enttäuschen, es gibt kein Album - nur ein Foto dort drüben." Ich ging zur Kopfwand und stellte mich zu dem besagten Bild. Er gesellte sich dazu und erwartete wohl eine Erläuterung.

Das Bild war eine ältere Fotografie. Sie zeigte meine Eltern vor dem Geschäft. Zu ihrer linken waren Berta und Wilhelm. Zu ihrer rechten waren Emilie und ich zu sehen. Ich war damals etwa 16 Jahre alt und auffallend mir stieß die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Emilie und mir ins Auge.

Ich erläuterte dem Offizier die Personen und er starrte eine Weile mit wachsamen Augen auf das Foto. Mit einem Mal langte er an mir vorbei und nahm das Bild von der Wand.

„Seien Sie bitte vorsichtig, es ist … ein Familienerbstück", ermahnte ich ihn milde. Der Standartenführer drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und schaute mich mit leichtem Vorwurf an. Dann schenkte er mir ein schiefes, spitzbübisches Lächeln: „Wertes Fräulein, ich beabsichtige in keinster Weise das Bild zu beschädigen. Ich möchte es mir nur für eine Weile ausleihen; Sie haben doch bestimmt nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Schon gar nicht nach dem, was ich heute Morgen schon alles für Sie getan habe …"

So eine Unverschämtheit! Er redet mit mir als seien wir langjährige Freunde und als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass er einfach so meine Sachen nehmen könnte. Soll er doch an seinem reizenden Lächeln ersticken.

„Mit Verlaub Herr Oberst – dieses Bild möchte ich nur ungern hergeben." Ich griff danach und wollte es an mich nehmen. Zwecklos. Er hielt es felsenfest. Gewalt wollte ich auch nicht anwenden, des Bildes wegen und außerdem erschien es mir ziemlich unklug. Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen, um meinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen. Er hielt mit Leichtigkeit meinem Blick stand und lächelte noch etwas breiter. Es machte ihm Spaß. Ich seufzte – den Spaß wollte ich ihm nicht gönnen.

„In 24 Stunden habe ich mein Bild zurück." Mit diesen Worten ließ ich das Bild los.

„Meinen allergrößten Dank, Fräulein Grossmann. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen. Wenn Sie mich nun bitte entschuldigen würden – meine Pflicht ruft" Schon hatte er seinen Mantel umgeworfen und die Mütze wieder aufgesetzt. Das Bild und seine Handschuhe hielt er in der linken Hand während er mit der rechten mir die Tür zum Flur aufhielt.

Unten schloss ich ihm die Ladentür auf. Innerlich machte ich drei Kreuze als er durch die Ladentür nach draußen stolzierte. Im Umdrehen beugte er sich nochmals zu mir und meinte: „Ach, seien Sie doch bitte so freundlich und legen Sie mir die Ovid-Anthologie zurück." Mit einem Zwinkern verabschiedete er sich nun endgültig.


	5. 12 Januar 1940, abends

Auf dem Morgen folgte ein Mittag und auf den Mittag irgendwann der Abend.

Erleichtert schloss ich mein Geschäft ab, nahm die Einnahmen aus der Kasse, schnappte mir die Zettel mit den Bestellungen und begab mich in mein Büro.

Ein angenehmer Duft schlug mir entgegen – Reibepuffer. Berta war wirklich eine gute Seele. Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und arbeitete den Papierkram durch. Zwischendurch nahm ich mir immer einen der köstlichen Reibepuffer. Eine Notiz lag dabei, die besagte, dass noch weitere in der Speisekammer waren. Meine Ration für morgen.

Spät am Abend holte ich Emilie vom Dachboden und zerrte sie ins Badezimmer.

Bevor sie fragen konnte, stopfte ich ihr einen Puffer in den Mund. „Berta macht sie immer noch so gut …", antwortete sie glückselig mit vollem Mund.

Gierig griff sie nach zwei weiteren Puffern und einer dicken Scheibe Brot.

Nach dem Essen ließen wir uns auf dem dicken Badezimmerteppich nieder und rauchten erst mal gemütlich.

Ich zeigte ihr meinen Reisepass, der zum Glück noch gültig war: „Den wirst du brauchen. Und etwas Geld. Ich denke, 200 Reichsmark müssten reichen." Mit verwirrtem Blick sah sie mich an.

„Ich habe das vorgestern ernst gemeint. Du wirst mit meiner Identität nach Rotterdam fahren. Ich habe mich schon nach dem Streckenverlauf erkundigt. Von Dortmund aus fährt ein Zug direkt nach Antwerpen. Erst dort wirst du umsteigen müssen." Emile sah mich an als sei ich komplett übergeschnappt.

„Ja klar, ich steige einfach in den Zug und fahr mal so nach Holland. Es gibt ja auch zufälligerweise kein Problem mit Judenverfolgung und die SS, die hier schon herumspukt, ist auch nur ein kleiner Trachtenverein …"

Ich ergriff ihre Hände um sie zu beruhigen. „Gerade weil diese Gestalten hier herum spuken, musst du so schnell wie möglich von hier wegkommen. Hier bist du nicht mehr lange sicher…"

Ich erzählte ihr die Geschehnisse des Vormittags und mit jedem Satz wurden ihre Augen größer. „Ach du meine Güte … Tut der Zahn, ich meine, der ist ja jetzt nicht mehr da… tut es so noch weh?"

„Ein bisschen noch, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu den Zahnschmerzen heute Nacht." Wir schwiegen eine Weile. Schließlich ergriff Emilie meinen Pass und schaute sich das Bild an. Nachdenklich warf sie ihre Haare hinters Ohr.

„Ich hab viel längere Haare als du, und außerdem bin ich viel älter."

„Aber genauso groß …" und mit einem schrägen Blick fügte ich hinzu:

„ … und das wegen der Haare … na ja, das kann man ja ändern." Ich griff in die Schublade vom Frisiertisch, holte die Schere heraus und schnappte demonstrativ damit.

„Nein, das wagst du nicht!" Emilie sprang auf, schnappte sich die Haarbürste und drohte mir damit wie mit einem Degen.

„Oh doch, Bleichgesicht – dein Skalp gehört mir…" Wie Kinder jagten wir uns gegenseitig durchs Badezimmer, ich versuchte immer wieder Emilie zu schnappen, während sie mich mit Lockenwicklern bewarf. Schließlich fanden wir uns kichernd und außer Atem auf dem Teppich wieder.

Sie betrachtete wieder das Foto und seufzte. Obwohl sie die Notwendigkeit begriff, war sie alles andere als begeistert. „Also gut Frau Doktor, dann mal auf in den OP …"

Das Haareschneiden gestaltete sich als gar nicht so leicht. Es reicht nämlich nicht nur, das Haar einfach auf eine gewisse Länge herunterzukürzen. Zum Glück saß Emilie mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel, sonst hätte sie gesehen, dass ich sie in einen fransigen Lampenschirm verwandelt habe.

„Und jetzt werde ich es nur noch ein wenig anstufen…" versuchte ich mein mangelhaftes Talent zu vertuschen. Beinahe hätte ich ihr ins Ohr geschnitten, als sie das Wort ergriff: „Dieser SS-Mann, Landa, ist schon ein bisschen … komisch, meinst du nicht? Nein, komisch ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Ich glaube, er ist schlicht verrückt."

„Hmm …", machte ich nur. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, mich über dieses Thema zu unterhalten.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich. Begleitet dich zum Zahnarzt … und das er überhaupt Zeit für so was hat … schon merkwürdig", bohrte sie weiter.

Was sollte ich da antworten? Die SS war eine Spezialeinheit und machte keine Kompromisse, wenn man dem Gerede glauben durfte. „Ich glaube, das sind typische Einschüchterungsmethoden. Sie haben doch keinerlei Hinweise bezüglich deines Verbleibs. Niemand in der Stadt hat dich seit Wochen gesehen."

Wieder schwiegen wir, nur das Klipp-klapp der Schere war zu hören.

„Meinst du, dieser Mann bedrängt dich so lange, bist du dich verrätst?"

Ich antwortete nur zögernd, da ich Emilie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte. „Das kann durchaus sein … versucht, mich ein wenig zu bezirzen, bis ich losplaudere wie ein Wasserfall. Nein, da ist er aber falsch angebunden. Aus mir bekommt man nichts heraus. Mutter weiß immer noch nicht, dass der Ungezieferbefall damals auf mein Fliegenexperiment zurückzuführen war …" Ich seufzte traurig. Sie würde es auch nie mehr erfahren …

Emilies Gekicher brachte mich aus meiner Sentimentalität. Lachen war besser als verzweifeln und so lachten wir über meinen aus der Kontrolle geratenen Versuch, als ich neun Jahre alt war …

„Fertig. Sieht schon ganz gut aus. Jetzt verpassen wir dir nur noch eine Dauerwelle," Ich sammelte die Lockenwickler ein, während Emilie sich schon mal die Haare wusch. Während des Aufdrehens erzählte ich ihr so viel wie möglich von Angrit und wir vermieden für den Rest des Abends das Thema Landa.


	6. 13 Januar, Mittags

Freitagmittags saß ich im Büro und war wütend. Nein, ich war stinksauer. Ich war schon den ganzen Vormittag stinksauer, wollte es mir aber, so gut es gerade ging, nicht anmerken lassen. Ich blieb bemüht freundlich zu den Kunden, war aber die meiste Zeit nur kurz angebunden. Landa war überfällig. Nein – mein Bild war überfällig. Landa könnte der Blitz beim sch*** erschlagen, aber ich wollte mein Bild zurück.

Nun saß ich also an meinem Schreibtisch und sortierte den Lohn für Berta und Heinz in separate Briefumschläge und stellte anschließend diverse Quittungen aus. Ich warf einen Blick auf die kleine Uhr auf meinem Schreibtisch. Gleich halb eins, Berta müsste jeden Moment hereinschauen und das Geld holen.

So geschah es auch, wie jeden Freitag. Wir plauschten noch ein wenig, sie unterschrieb ihre Quittung und verabschiedete sich ins Wochenende. Nun war ich allein mit dem restlichen Papierkram. Seufzend nahm ich mir das Bestellbuch vor. Ein Klopfen im Türrahmen ertönte …

„Komm rein, Berta. Hast du noch was vergessen?", fragte ich, während ich die zu bestellenden Bücher in eine Liste übertrug.

„Vergessen habe ich nun wirklich nichts", kam die Antwort von einer mir mittlerweile nur allzu gut bekannten Stimme. Ich blickte auf und sah Standartenführer Landa direkt mir gegenüber stehend. Schief lächelnd lehnte er lässig im Türrahmen, einen Arm hinter dem Rücken verborgen. Der Ledermantel knirschte leicht, als er mit der anderen Hand seine Mütze zum Gruß abnahm. Ich wollte meinen Augen nicht trauen, leugnete die Realität dieser Szene.

Meine Nerven flatterten. Ich fühlte mich in meinem eigenen Haus verfolgt, bedrängt in meiner Privatsphäre. Mein Blick versteinerte sich. „Wie sind Sie hereingekommen?"

Mit einer raubtierhaften Eleganz bewegte er sich aus dem Türrahmen heraus weiter in den Raum hinein. Machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und umrundete meinen Schreibtisch, besser gesagt, zog wie ein Hai einen Kreis um mich. Ich musste mich drehen, um ihn im Blick behalten zu können. Landa ließ sich halb auf der Fensterbank nieder. Einen Arm hielt er immer noch verborgen.

„Ihre Angestellte war so freundlich und hielt mir die Tür auf." Berta war schon seit mehr 10 Minuten fort, also musste er mich eine Weile beobachtet haben.

„Was sind das denn für Manieren? Sie haben mich erschreckt." Ich stand langsam von meinem Stuhl auf, um in etwa auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu kommen.

„Sie haben recht – verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich mich so gehen ließ …", sagte er, während er die Distanz zwischen uns überwand. Kaum hatte er mich erreicht, neigte er seinen Kopf und  
deutete einen Handkuss an. Langsam hob er den Kopf und suchte meine Augen. Ein Blick, der alles anbot, was die eigene Phantasie gebar. Mephisto.

„Wertes Fräulein, ich bin hier, um meine Bücher abzuholen und Ihnen Ihr Bild zurückzugeben", unterbrach er meine Gedankengänge. Gut. Er gibt mir das Bild, ich gehe mit ihm runter, gebe ihm die Bücher und schicke ihn raus. In einer Viertelstunde wär ich ihn los … „Danke, dass Sie es doch noch geschafft haben, es zurückbringen. Ihre Bücher sind noch unten im Geschäft. Legen Sie das Bild ruhig hier ab und dann gehen …"

Er drehte die Mütze in seiner freien Hand und schien komplett zu ignorieren, dass ich wirklich Besseres zu tun hatte, als meine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich fuhr härtere Geschütze auf: „Es tut mir zwar schrecklich Leid, aber ich habe wirklich noch sehr viel zu erledigen …"

Wieder keine Antwort – und wieder nur dieser tiefgründiger Blick. Berechnend. Oder lauernd?

„Fräulein Großmann, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass heute Freitag  
ist?"

„Ähm ja, so weit mir bewusst ist …", antwortete ich verdutzt.

„Und gehe ich ebenfalls richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihr Geschäft geschlossen, Ihre Angestellten bezahlt und alle anderen sonstigen relevanten Aufgaben erledigt sind?"

„Ja …" Oh Mist. Warum konnte ich nicht lügen?!

„Und haben Sie mich vorhin nicht wegen meiner rüpelhaften Manieren zurechtgewiesen?" Die letzten Worte sprach er gedehnt langsam.

„Ja …" Worauf wollte er nur hinaus?

Er bewegte den bisher verborgen gehaltenen Arm langsam nach vorne und präsentierte eine  
Tüte von Konditorei Kleiffer (die besten und teuersten hier im Ort). Verschmitzt lächelte er mich an. Die Grübchen und Fältchen in seinem Gesicht traten hervor.

„Dann ist es ja nur recht und billig, dass ich Ihnen eine kleine Entschädigung für mein zu spätes Kommen reiche." Nun war ich wirklich mehr als verwirrt. Ich wollte gerade in die Tüte greifen, um zu sehen, was er mir wohl mitgebracht hatte, da hob der Standartenführer tadelnd seinen Zeigefinger und schnalzte gespielt missbilligend mit der Zunge:

„Ah ah ah, ist es hier nicht etwas ungemütlich für solch eine Köstlichkeit?"

Darauf wollte er also hinaus. Ein guter Trick, um jemanden zu einem längeren Gespräch zu überreden. Die kleine wachsame Stimme in mir war wieder lauter geworden. Ich setzte zur  
Flucht nach vorne an und stand auf: „Natürlich Herr Oberst, wie dumm von mir. Hätten Sie denn nicht Lust auf einen Kaffee? Meine Küche wäre gleich nebenan."

„Das wäre zu reizend von Ihnen."

Er folgte mir in die große Küche. Ich bot ihm einen Platz am großen Tisch an und holte das kleine Säckchen mit den Bohnen aus dem Vorratsschrank. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich beobachten, wie er seinen Mantel über den Stuhl warf und die Mütze mit dem Totenkopf nach vorn auf dem Tisch drapierte.

Nun ließ er sich nieder und holte sein Zigarettenetui hervor. Gerade, als ich die Kaffeemühle mit den Bohnen füllte, hielt er mir das Etui mit einem auffordernden Blick entgegen.

„So viel Zeit muss sein, schließlich haben Sie Feierabend." Dankend nahm ich die Zigarette an..

Er tastete seine Taschen ab. Hmm, hatte wohl sein Feuerzeug vergessen. Also lehnte ich mich ans Küchenbuffet und deutete auf die Schublade am Tisch.

„Dort drinnen sind Streichhölzer." Er zog sie auf und nahm die Hölzer heraus.

„Es geht doch nichts über einen ordentlich geführten Haushalt, nicht wahr, Fräulein?", sagte er nicht ohne einen ironischen Unterton. „Danken Sie nicht mir, sondern meiner Angestellten", konterte ich im Versuch, ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Er schenkte mir wieder diesen merkwürdigen Blick und antwortete freundlich: „Eine wirklich reizende Person."

Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mir Feuer zu geben. Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug. Es waren gute Zigaretten, verdammt gute, nicht so wie diese mit einem Möchtegern-Tabak gefüllten Dinger, die ich rauchte, aber etwas anderes, besseres, war kaum aufzutreiben, verfügte man nicht über entsprechende Kontakte. Oder wollte sich dumm und dämlich zahlen. Genüsslich einen weiteren Zug nehmend, holte ich schnell einen Aschenbecher aus dem Küchenschrank und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

Landa hatte währenddessen weiter in der Schublade gekramt und neben Bindfäden, Schälmesser und Nähgarn ein Kartenspiel gefunden und fing an langsam zu mischen.

„Ein Spielchen?" fragte er mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag. Das Blatt schien sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes für mich zu wenden. Unwillkürlich musste ich diesmal grinsen.

„Wenn Sie gerne verlieren. Aber erst bereite ich den Kaffee zu", und setzte das Wasser auf.  
Ich nahm zwei einfache Kaffeebecher, die Zuckerschütte und stellte alles auf den Tisch. Keine Extravaganzen. Nicht für ihn.

Kaum hatte ich ihm eine Tasse voll eingeschenkt, nahm er einen tiefen Schluck.

„Ausgezeichnet, Ihr Kaffee – meine Anerkennung." Dann gab er die Karten aus. Wir spielten  
Bauernskat und die erste Runde ging eindeutig an mich. Nebenbei griff ich in die Tüte, um endlich zu sehen, was er mit da wohl mitgebracht hatte. Es waren Rosinenschnecken. Verdammt, die mochte ich nur zu gerne. Ich schnappte mir eine und biss herzhaft hinein. Hmm, einfach nur köstlich.

Insgeheim musste ich ihm eine gute Wahl zustehen. Die zweite Runde gewann ich ebenfalls, wenn auch nur knapp.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und griff ebenfalls nach einer Rosinenschnecke. Kaute genüsslich. „Sie spielen wirklich hervorragend, wertes Fräulein. Ich sollte nicht meinen ganzen Sold setzten" stellte er freundlich lächelnd fest. „Aber ich bin mal gespannt, ob sie mit einer kleinen anderen Variante immer noch so gut sind."

Er erklärte es mir. Es sollte gereizt werden, wie beim richtigen Skat und ein Teil der Karten wurde auf die Hand genommen. Er blickte mich herausfordernd an. Dies war meine Chance die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Ich kannte diese Variante und setzte noch einen drauf:

„Herr Oberst, wenn wir mit verschärften Regeln spielen, so brauche ich einen kleinen Ansporn." Er mischte die Karten und seine Augen blitzen auf. Er hatte den Köder gefressen.

„Wenn ich gewinne, will ich etwas von Ihnen wissen…"

„… das gleiche gilt meinerseits. Quid pro quo." Etwas lauerndes lag in seinem Blick. Unheimlich; trotzdem musste ich schmunzeln.

„Einverstanden."

Während er die Karten verteilte, dachte ich über diese bizarre Situation nach. Da sitze ich an meinem Küchentisch, spielte mit einem SS-Offizier gemütlich Karten, während sich meine jüdische Freundin im Dachgeschoß versteckt hält. Ich war der Schnittpunkt zweier Welten.

Und an mir lag es auch, dass diese Welten getrennt blieben. Ein Fehler von mir und es würde in einer Katastrophe enden.

Ich blickte auf die Karten und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Es würde eine schwierige Partie werden. Ich musste geschickt reizen, damit das Spiel an ihn ging. So könnte ich ihn leichter schlagen.

„18" – „20" – „22" – „Null" – „Ich bin weg" sagte ich und wartete auf die Spielansage. „Mein Blatt ist so schlecht, ich werde ein Null-Spiel wagen." Sehr gute Wahl. Ein einziger Stich für ihn und ich hätte gewonnen …

Und wie ich prophezeit hatte, gehörte ihm der schon der vierte Stich. „Herr Oberst – Sie haben zu viel riskiert …", kommentierte ich mit gespieltem Ernst. „Jetzt beantworten Sie mir eine Frage."  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und breitete theatralisch wie ein sich Ergebender  
die Arme aus. „Schießen Sie los …"

Die erste Frage war leicht, brannte sie mir doch schon die ganze Zeit unter den Nägeln: „Wieso bekam ich mein Bild so spät zurück?" Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, machte er einen Gesichtsausdruck des tiefen Bedauerns.

„Da bin ich untröstlich, doch die Verspätung war nicht mein Verschulden; aber ich garantiere Ihnen, dass die verantwortliche Person mit Konsequenzen rechnen muss …" Er sprach alles so höflich-geschäftlich aus, dass es mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„… aber das Ergebnis hat sich trotzdem gelohnt. Möchten sie mal sehen?", setzte er hinzu. Ich war verwirrt, wusste nicht genau, was ich davon halten sollte. Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten griff er in die Innentasche seiner Uniformjacke und entfaltete ein Blatt Papier. Er legte es mit einem verstohlenen Zwinkern auf den Tisch und schob es zu mir hin. Mir gefror das Blut in den Adern. Es war eine Profilzeichnung von Emilie.

„Gut getroffen, was meinen Sie? Unsere Zeichner können schon einiges, aber manchmal muss man sie, sagen wir mal ‚motivieren'". Das Ganze sprach er in einem Plauderton, als ob es um ein beliebiges Filmplakat ginge. Ich musste mich beherrschen.

„Danke für die Antwort, Herr Standartenführer. Nun bin ich mit dem Mischen dran."

Mir wurde es mulmig. War er schon hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen und wollte nun ein Geständnis erzwingen oder war es nur ein Bluff?

Mein Verstand sagte mir, die einzige Tatsache sei, dass die SS den Verbleib von Emilie aufdecken wollte und dass ich im Moment wohl die „heiße Spur" war. Die größte Schwierigkeit für mich war die unorthodoxe Vorgehensweise Landas. Jeder x-beliebige SS-Offizier hätte mich an seiner Stelle auf das Büro der örtlichen SS-Standarte zu einem Verhör bestellt oder direkt mein Haus durchsucht. Landa nicht. Er schien wirklich Spaß daran zu haben, seinen Klienten auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Ich teilte erneut die Karten aus und versuchte meine Nervosität zu verbergen. Diesmal ging das Spiel an mich und es war eine schwierige Partie. Unendlich langsam verging die Zeit und je weniger Karten auf dem Tisch lagen desto größer wurde der Glanz in Landas Augen. Der letzte Stich ging an ihn. Mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck nahm er seinen Kartenstapel auf die Hand und zählte.

Ich zählte ebenfalls. 61 Punkte. Ich zählte noch einmal, wieder 61 Punkte. Ich hatte gewonnen. Vor Erleichterung breitete sich ein Grinsen in meinem Gesicht. Er grinste ebenfalls: „Meine Hochachtung, verehrtes Fräulein. Ich bin Ihnen wohl noch eine Antwort schuldig."

Ich langte zu seinem Zigarettenetui, er nickte zustimmend und nahm sich selbst auch noch eine. Ich suchte nach einer Frage, die möglichst wenig verfänglich war und zu einer Lockerung der Situation führen sollte. Ich lehnte mich zurück und blies ein paar Kringel in die Luft.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich so gerne Rosinenschnecken esse?"

Für einen Moment wich das freundliche Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht für echtes Erstaunen. Dann lachte er herzlich los und kriegte sich erst nach einer Weile wieder ein. Eine Träne aus den Augen reibend antwortete er: „Ich muss Ihnen gestehen, dass ich das nicht gewusst habe. Ich habe mich von meinen Instinkt leiten lassen und habe Sie wohl richtig eingeschätzt."

Den letzten Teil sprach er mit einer leichten Schärfe aus und meine Beklommenheit nahm wieder zu. Er stützte beide Arme auf und ließ sein Kinn auf den ineinander verschränkten Händen ruhen.

„Was hätten Sie mich alles Fragen können . . .", raunte er geheimnisvoll und fixierte mich mit seinem Blick. Anscheinend war ich immer noch nicht vom Haken. Ich fing wieder an zu schwitzen. Wie konnte ich mich aus der Lage befreien?

„In der Tat, ich hätte Sie so manches Fragen können", und setzte mit einem gequälten Lächeln hinzu „aber ich wollte Sie auch nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Sein spitzbübisches Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Da kann ich Sie beruhigen, ich komme nur sehr selten in Verlegenheit." Überlegen richtete er sich auf und griff nach dem Kartenstapel. „Sie sind eine hervorragende Gegnerin. Geben Sie mir eine Revanche?" Er fing an zu mischen.

„Herr Standartenführer, ich weiß nicht . . ." Ein Nein schien er nicht zu akzeptieren. Ich seufzte auf. „Also gut. Ein Spiel noch."

Das Spiel ging ebenfalls an mich, aber das Glück verließ mich ziemlich schnell. Schweigend nahm ich meine Niederlage zur Kenntnis. Ich fürchtete mich vor der Frage.

In fast feierlichem Ton setzte er an: „Verehrtes Fräulein, ich habe nur eine einzige, simple Frage. Wenn Sie mir die Antwort gegeben haben, verspreche ich Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht mehr aufsuchen werde."

Mir wurde heiß und kalt. In geschäftsmäßigem Ton fuhr er fort: „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Emilie Goldstein in Ihrem Haus versteckt halten?"

Mir wurde der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Gleichzeitig befiel mich ein Fluchtreflex und ich sprang wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen von meinem Stuhl auf. Landa stand ebenfalls auf, nur in einer ruhigen, eleganten Bewegung.

„Sie lesen doch viel? Dann kennen Sie doch bestimmt diese Geschichte - es war, meines Wissens nach, ein englischer Autor - in der sich der Protagonist durch sein eigenes, wild schlagendes Herz überführte."

Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden. Ich geriet in Panik. Mit einem plötzlichen Schritt stand Landa unmittelbar vor mir. Seine Stiefel berührten meine Schuhe und er sah mir direkt in den Augen. Ich konnte die Maserung seiner grauen Iris erkennen – kein Ausweg mehr.

„Der Protagonist meinte das Herz seines Opfers zu hören, aber es war sein eigenes, aufgeregtes Herz, das ihn verriet." Seine Stimmer war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Mit einem Mal packte er mich bei den Schultern und zog mich zu sich heran, während er gleichzeitig seinen Kopf seitlich gegen meinen Brustkorb presste.

„Und Sie . . ."

„Lassen Sie mich los!" bat ich verzweifelt.

Unbeirrt flüsterte er weiter: „ . . . sind aufgeregt!"

Er ließ mich los, wobei ich die Gelegenheit nutzte, um einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen. Er wandte sich ebenso plötzlich ab. Wie in Trance sah ich ihn zum Fenster gehen und den Vorhang zur Seite ziehen. Kurz darauf dröhnten von unten schnelle Schritte von mehreren Personen.


	7. 13 Januar, Spätnachmittags

7.

Ich fuhr zu Tode erschrocken zusammen, als die Küchentür mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand schlug und vier Männer in SS-Kampfmontur samt Maschinenpistolen in meine Küche stürmten. Es waren junge Männer – jünger als ich – mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern. Sie reihten sich auf der freien Fläche zwischen Buffet und Tisch auf. Ich bebte unter ihren schweren Stiefeltritten. Wie auf Kommando schlugen sie die Hacken zusammen und standen  
stramm, während einer von ihnen vortrat und vor Landa zackig salutierte: „Standartenführer, Trupp angetreten!", und sich dann wieder in die Reihe einordnete.

Das ist das Ende, dachte ich. Emilie ist so gut wie tot und ich bin es wahrscheinlich auch. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Zuschauer in einem sehr schlechten Film. Mein Blick huschte zwischen Landa und den Soldaten hin und her. Landa schien mich im Moment nicht zu beachten, während er langsam die kurze Reihe der Soldaten abschritt: „Werte Herren, in diesen Räumlichkeiten befindet sich ein Staatsfeind."

Kunstpause. Er langte in seine Innentasche und entfaltete vor seiner Brust die Zeichnung von Emilie. Auf den Absätzen kippelnd präsentierte er den Männern das Bild. „Es handelt sich um eine weibliche Person, 32 Jahre, etwa 1,63 m hoch, schlanke Figur mit mittelbraunen Haaren. Name: Emilie „Sahra" Goldstein. Ich erwarte Erfolg. Wegtreten!"

Die Soldaten stürmten in Zweiergruppen los. Eine Gruppe nahm mein Büro, die andere das Wohnzimmer. Ich war immer noch starr und hatte meine Sprache verloren. Dies war die Situation, die ich immer befürchtet hatte und immer als Gefahr im Hinterkopf. Und nun war sie eingetroffen und ich ohnmächtig und hilflos wie ein kleines Kind.

Landas schneidende Stimme holte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück: „Ich schenke mir noch etwas von Ihrem köstlichen Kaffee ein, Gnädigste", sagte er beiläufig und frei von Ironie. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! So eine Dreistigkeit! Wut war das Erste, was ich spürte und was mir Kraft zu handeln gab.

„Was erlauben Sie sich?! Haben Sie überhaupt eine Genehmigung?! Und stellen Sie den Kaffee wieder hin!" Er schaute zutiefst enttäuscht ob des verweigerten Kaffees, dann lächelte er diabolisch, drehte die Zeichnung von Emilie herum und holte einen Füllfederhalter aus der Innentasche.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich kein dienstliches Briefpapier bei mir habe, aber dies hier sollte trotzdem der Form genügen . . ." Während er sprach, schrieb er irgendetwas nieder. Dann reichte er mir den Bogen. Das war schon mehr als dreist: ein handschriftlich ausgestellter Durchsuchungsbefehl für mein Haus, von ihm selbst unterschrieben.

Ich schaute fassungslos auf die gestochen scharfe Handschrift und hörte ihn beiläufig sprechen: „Wie Sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen können, aber als Standartenführer bin ich mit einigen Vollmachten ausgestattet . . ."

Meine Lippen bebten vor Entsetzen. „Was sind Sie nur für ein Mensch?" Landa verzog säuerlich die Lippen: „Ich darf doch sehr bitten! Ich mache lediglich meine Arbeit . . . schließlich bin ich Standartenführer der SS. Was erwarten Sie denn von mir?"

Ich konnte nur mit offenem Mund den Kopf schütteln. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war nicht die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er sich als Mörder und Folterknecht präsentierte, sondern, dass er recht hatte.

Die Stiefeltritte der Soldaten dröhnten durchs Haus. Ein dumpfer Türschlag drang an mein Ohr und ein Teil der unheilvollen Geräusche wurde leiser. Die Zweiergruppe, die mein Büro durchsucht hatte, bewegte sich nun nach unten zu den Geschäftsräumen. Wenn sie alles gründlich durchsuchten, waren die zumindest für eine halbe Stunde beschäftigt, denn unter den Geschäftsräumen war ein sehr großes, verwinkeltes Kellergeschoß. Dort werden sie am ehesten Emilie vermuten und sich besonders eifrig umschauen. Viel Spaß Jungs, dachte ich bitter. In einigen Kellerräumen waren die Lampen kaputt. Das sollte sie zusätzlich aufhalten.

Mehr Sorgen machte ich mir um die andere Gruppe. Ich kalkulierte, wie lange sie wohl brauchten, um bis zum Versteck vorzustoßen. Laut Geräuschen waren sie immer noch im Wohnzimmer. Sie drehten die Polstermöbel um.

Nach dem Wohnzimmer hatten sie noch mein Schlafzimmer, Esszimmer, die lange Diele, das ehemalige Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern und das Bad vor sich. Dann die schmale Treppe und weiter hoch ins Dachgeschoß.

Alles in allem hatte Emilie vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde zu leben – im schlechtesten Fall.

Ein gewaltiges Scheppern nebenan riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Porzellan zersprang, Holz splitterte. Das konnte nur . . . Ohne nachzudenken rannte ich ins Wohnzimmer und meine Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich.

Einer der Soldaten hatte den Geschirrschrank umgeworfen und stand nun etwas verdutzt in  
dem Haufen. Ich war den Tränen nahe. Auch wenn ein Schrank nichts im Vergleich zu Emilies Leben war. Auch Landa war dem Lärm gefolgt und als er den Schaden sah, den seine Soldaten verursacht hatten, zitierte er den Mutmaßlichen zu sich: „Unterscharführer Mehdrich."

Sofort war der Mann bei Landa und stand stramm: „Herr Standartenführer." Landa musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment mit hinter den Rücken verschränkten Händen, während der Soldat noch immer wartete. Ich fuhr zusammen, als Landa ihm plötzlich einen kräftigen Schlag mit dem Handrücken versetzte.

Tapfer ertrug der Unterscharführer diese Demütigung und stand sofort wieder stramm – mit blutender Nase.

„Mir wäre, als hatte ich doch klare Anweisungen gegeben: Durchsuchen; nicht Mobiliar zerstören, Herr Unterscharführer."

„Jawohl, Herr Standartenführer. Bitte gehorsamst um Verzeihung!"

Dem Mann war allzu deutlich die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, während Landa in diesem ruhigen, neutralen Tonfall fortfuhr: „Und nun erwarte ich einen reibungslosen Ablauf der Aktion. Wegtreten!"

Landa beachtete den Mann nicht mehr und kam zu mir mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin untröstlich, Fräulein Großmann, der entstandene Schaden wird selbstverständlich ersetzt." Wie zum Trost legte er mir einen Arm um die Schulter.

Ich versteifte mich, aber er redete unbeirrt weiter: „Es waren wahrscheinlich Familienerbstücke. Ebenso sehr tut es mir leid, dass Sie gerade diese unschöne Szene mit ansehen mussten."

Ich fühlte mich am Ende meiner Kräfte. Dieser Mann, der soeben mein Haus auf den Kopf stellen ließ, um meine Freundin ans Schafott zu liefern, wollte mir Trost spenden. Unglaublich. Er redete weiter, aber ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Ich nahm nur noch am Rande wahr, wie er mich zum Sessel führte und mich sanft hinein drückte. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

Es sollte nur noch vorübergehen. Innerlich machte ich mich auf die Verhaftung, sogar auf die Exekution gefasst. In meinem Herzen die Gewissheit, Emilie nicht verraten zu haben.

Die Minuten zogen sich dahin, während Landa schweigend eine Zigarette rauchte.

Plötzlich war wieder Lärm im Haus und Schüsse fielen. Ich zuckte zusammen. Das war's. Aber Emilie schien noch zu leben. Sie schrie . . .

Nein, das war nicht der Schrei einer Frau, sondern der eines Mannes. Landa zog seine Waffe aus dem Holster und begab sich in die Richtung der Schreie. Ich blieb sitzen. Ich hatte Angst.

Kurz darauf stürmte die andere Gruppe an mir vorbei. Sie hatten ebenfalls die Schüsse mitbekommen.

Das Nächste, was geschah war nichts für schwache Nerven. Drei Soldaten trugen den  
schwerverletzen vierten Mann durch mein Wohnzimmer und hinterließen eine gruselige Blutspur in meinem Wohnzimmer. Das Ganze zu einer nervenzerreissenden Geräuschkulisse, denn der Verletzte schrie immer noch.

Zuletzt kam Landa. Seine Uniform war ebenfalls blutig. In einer Eingebung sagte ich mir innerlich, dass dieses Bild zu ihm passte. Zu seiner Natur, dieser grausamen Art und Weise entsprechend, Unschuldige zu jagen. Und zu töten . . .

Er blieb kurz auf meiner Höhe stehen, drehte sich auf den Absätzen zu mir und zischte: „Ihre Dachgeschoßtreppe ist ja mehr als nur ein wenig verrümpelt. Sie hätten gut daran getan, mich darüber aufzuklären!"

Mein Gehirn hing immer noch dieser ganzen Situation hinterher und so hörte ich mich nur sagen: „Es geht doch wirklich nichts über einen ordentlich geführten Haushalt, nicht wahr?"

Augenblicklich schlug ich mir mit der Hand auf den Mund. Jetzt hatte ich mich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich konnte mir nur bruchstückhaft denken, was geschehen war. Die Treppe war nicht wirklich verrümpelt gewesen, nur ein kleiner Karton hatte auf der vorletzten unteren Stufe gestanden. Ein Karton, gefüllt mit all den zu vielen „Mein Kampf"-Exemplaren, die ich immer ungefragt zugeschickt bekam. Da mir der Platz im Laden ausgegangen war, hatte ich beschlossen, einen Teil davon auf dem Dachboden zu verstauen. Heute Abend, wenn ich Emilie besuchen wollte, hätte ich sie dann mit nach oben genommen.

Trotz dieser gefährlichen, absolut ernsten Situation musste ich zwangsweise grinsen. War einer der Soldaten etwa über den Karton gestolpert und hatte ein, zwei Salven aus seiner wohl ungesicherten Maschinenpistole auf seinen Kameraden verschossen? Hatte er diese Verletzung, was immer er auch hatte, diesen grässlichen Propaganda-Büchern zu verdanken? Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, diese Situation wirkte so unfreiwillig komisch. Das dritte Reich besiegt sich selbst. Wie die Schlagzeile einer Zeitung ging es mir durch den Kopf.

Ich schaute zu Landa auf, aber er schenkte mir nur einen erstaunten Blick. Bestimmt dachte er, ich hätte den Verstand verloren, weil ich losprustete und mein Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Doch anstatt mich jetzt zu verhaften, schritt er den Soldaten hinterher.


	8. 13 Januar, Abends

8.

Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, nur etwas Aufschub, eine Gnadenfrist. Aus meinem Bürofenster sah ich, wie im letzten Licht des Tages der verletzte Mann in das Auto der SS verfrachtet wurde, welches dann in Windeseile abfuhr. Ein Mann blieb als Wache an der Straße zurück. Bald würde Landa mit neuen Leuten zurück sein.

Ich ging in mein zerwühltes Büro. Zum Glück waren sie auf der Suche nach einer Person und nicht nach Dokumenten gewesen. Bald hatte ich schon alles was ich brauchte: die Tasche mit den Wocheninnahmen und meine Notizen zum Fahrplan. In der Tasche waren etwa 560 Reichsmark. Das müsste genügen.

Ich lief weiter in mein Schlafzimmer, riss meinen Kleiderschrank auf und stellte grob zwei Wintergarderoben zusammen. Der Reisepass! Er war in meinem Nachtschränkchen. Ich warf alle benötigten Utensilien auf den Boden. Dann lief ich nach einem vorsichtigen Blick aus dem Fenster schnell zur Treppe zum Dachboden.

Ein schrecklicher Anblick: Blut auf dem Holz, an den Wänden. Einschusslöcher. Als hätte ein regelrechtes Massaker stattgefunden. „Emilie!", zischte ich laut. Ich traute mich nicht zu schreien.

„Vertrau mir! Komm!" Irgendetwas rührte sich dort oben und bald sah ich oben ihr  
tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. „Schnell. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, sie werden bald zurück sein!"

Emilie stieg langsam die Treppe hinab. Am Fuß angekommen fiel sie mir in die Arme. Ich drückte sie kurz und kräftig an mich und zog sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo ich anfing, meine Oberkleidung abzulegen. „Hier, zieh meine Sachen über. Die anderen Klamotten da müssen wir noch in die Reisetasche stecken." Hektisch griff ich mir neue Sachen aus meinem Schrank, während Emilie in meine schlüpfte.

Hinter der Tür an der Garderobe hing meine Handtasche. Ich kippte sie kurzer Hand auf den Boden aus, steckte dann den Pass in die Innenseite und wählte ein paar der Utensilien aus, die heraus gefallen waren: Lippenstift, ein Taschentuch, eine kleine Tabakdose. Irgendwo hatte ich doch noch mein Portemonnaie . . .

Ich fand es nicht, nur eine Brieftasche, die meinem Vater gehörte. Egal, die musste jetzt auch reichen. Ich steckte dort das gesamte Geld hinein. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Emilie ihre Sachen und die ausgewählte Kleidung in der Reisetasche verstaut. Wir hielten kurz inne und überlegten, ob wir nicht etwas vergessen hatten. Schnell trug Emilie noch etwas Make-up auf und ich gab ihr ein warmes Kopftuch. Sie hängte sich die Handtasche um und ich nahm die Reisetasche.

„Es geht los . . .", ich zeigte ihr meinen Notizzettel mit dem Streckenverlauf: „Um 22 Uhr fährt ein Nachtzug von Dortmund über Duisburg nach Antwerpen. Den können wir kriegen."

Wir warfen uns Wintermäntel über und ich setzte mir noch einen etwas ungeliebten Hut auf, aber es war kalt draußen und etwas Tarnung konnte nicht schaden. Bevor wir losgingen hielt Emilie mich kurz fest. Sie löste ihre Halskette mit dem Davidsstern und legte sie mir an. „Pass darauf auf." Sagte sie nur, dann ging es endlich los.

Wir liefen in den Flur, ich schlich mich zur Vordertür und schloss zwei mal ab. Dann verließen wir das Haus durch die Hintertür. Die führte in den Garten, eigentlich ein abgeschlossener Bereich, aber nun waren die Büsche unbelaubt und wir konnten uns daran vorbei auf das Nachbargrundstück zwängen.

Von dort kamen wir auf eine parallel liegende Straße mit Geschäften und Restaurants. Ich drückte die Daumen, als ich durch die Hofeinfahrt spähte: nur einige wenige Fußgänger, Pärchen, die die Restaurants ansteuerten. Und an der Straße parkten zwei Taxis. Glück gehabt. Ich winkte Emilie heran und wir gingen ohne Eile zum Taxi und setzten uns in den Fond.

„Einmal nach Dortmund, Königswall." Der Taxifahrer sah sich um: „Das ist außerorts, meine  
Damen, und sogar ein ganzes Stückchen . . ." Ich hielt ihm 25 Reichsmark hin und sagte: „Meine Schwester ist nur noch heute in der Stadt und ich hatte ihr einen Ausflug ins Varieté versprochen." Der Mann steckte das Geld ein. „Zwei so reizenden Fahrgästen bin ich doch gerne zu Diensten." Los ging die Fahrt. Emilie und ich improvisierten ein Streitgespräch darüber, ob Zauberkünstler oder Feuerschlucker aufregender waren. So ging die etwa einstündige Fahrt schneller rum.

Es war dunkel geworden, als wir in Dortmund ankamen. Die Gaslaternen sorgten für ein gespenstisches Licht. In der Bahnhofsgegend waren viele Leute unterwegs, die Lichter der Bars und Kneipen tauschten alles in eine künstlich-fröhliche Atmosphäre. Musik drang aus den Läden nach draußen.

Dieser Trubel war gut für uns. Keiner beachtete uns zwei Frauen, außer vielleicht ein paar angetrunkene Junggesellen. Wir hatten noch etwas Zeit, bis der Zug abfuhr und gönnten uns einen letzten gemeinsamen Kaffee in der bestbesuchten Kneipe an der Straße. Emile entspannte sich ein wenig und genoss es sogar. Kein wunder – sie war ja die letzten Wochen regelrecht abgeschnitten von der Welt.

Wir zuckten zusammen, als eine Gruppe von SS-Leuten hereinkam, aber keines der Gesichter kannte ich und nach deren Verhalten zu urteilen – sie suchten gleich die Theke auf – hatten sie wohl dienstfrei. Erleichtert atmeten wir auf, zahlten dann aber doch recht bald und gingen langsam zum Bahnhof. Es war eisig geworden. Unser Atem bildete Wolken vor den Gesichtern.

Mein Herz schlug schneller, als wir uns dem Fahrkartenschalter näherten. Landa kam mir in den Sinn, wahrscheinlich würde er toben wenn er bemerkte daß ich das Haus – trotz Wachposten verlassen hatte. Waren er oder seine Leute uns schon auf den Fersen? Wie groß war unser Vorsprung? Oder waren wir schon in der Falle und der Bahnhof voller Soldaten? Hatten die Männer in der Kneipe wirklich dienstfrei? Je näher ich mich dem Mann am Schalter näherte, desto mehr Katastrophenszenarien gingen mir durch den Kopf.

„Ja bitte, wertes Fräulein?", sprach der Mann durch die Glasscheibe. Sein Atem hatte sie von innen beschlagen und ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, nur das verschwommene Blau der Uniform.

„Einmal den Nachtexpress nach Antwerpen, bitte."

„Ist aber nur noch die dritte Klasse frei."

„Das macht nichts."

„15 Reichsmark bitte, und noch einmal 5 Reichsmark fürs Gepäck."

Ich fühlte mich wie im Traum, als ich den Fahrschein in der Hand hielt. Beinahe hätte ich vor Freunde geschrien. Emilie stand etwas entfernt. Schnell schob ich ihr den Fahrschein zu. Wir sahen uns an und gingen mit zitternden Knien zu den Gleisen. Der Zug wartete schon und Dampf hüllte den Bahnstieg ein. Der Schaffner sah gerade auf seine Taschenuhr. Und das Schnaufen der Lokomotive wurde lauter.

Ich umarmte sie zum Abschied, wollte noch etwas sagen, als ich mit den Augenwinkeln eine aufsteigende Unruhe bemerkte. Schemenhaft waren sie zunächst zu sehen. Männer in Uniform, sie sprachen die Reisenden an. Pässe wurden gezückt.

„Los", flüsterte ich und gab Emilie einen Schubs. Wir taten so, als hätten wir die Leute der SS noch nicht bemerkt und Emile stieg langsam in den Zug. Ebenso langsam bewegte ich mich zurück zur Treppe . . .

„Halt. Ihren Ausweis, bitte." Ein Mann in SS-Uniform sprach mich an. Ich tastete meinen Mantel ab: „Ja, selbstverständlich. Wo habe ich ihn nur . . ." Übertrieben klopfte ich den Mantel von außen ab.

„Ein bisschen schneller, wenn man bitten darf, Fräulein." Der Mann wurde ungeduldig.

„Ich werde doch wohl noch suchen dürfen." blaffte ich zurück. Ein Hochgefühl überkam mich.

„Da!" rief ich aus und zeigte hinter den Mann. Verwundert blickte er für eine Sekunde um sich und ich rannte los. Schnell war er hinter diesen lumpigen Trick gekommen und rief sofort Verstärkung.

Weit kam ich nicht, in der Eingangshalle wurde ich brutal zu Boden gerissen und jemand verpasste mir einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.


	9. 14 Januar, Nachts

9

Ich lag auf etwas Hartem und mir war schrecklich kalt. In meine Nase drang ein muffiger Geruch, während mir wegen der hämmernden Kopfschmerzen fast schlecht wurde. Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt und sah auf grauen Putz.

Entfernt hörte ich jemanden brüllen. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und tastete mein Gesicht ab. Alles noch dran. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Hinterkopf und berührte eine krustige Beule. Mein Haar an der Stelle war verklebt und ich zog sie schnell wieder zurück, weil die Berührung schmerzte. Ein Gewehrkolben, dachte ich. Die haben mir wirklich einen Gewehrkolben über den Schädel gezogen.

Ich stand von der Holzpritsche auf und ging ein paar Schritte, ganz wackelig. Mehr war in diesem Raum auch nicht möglich. An der Wand links von der Pritsche war in zwei Meter Höhe ein winziges Fenster. Vergittert und für mich unerreichbar.

Gegenüber eine schwere Stahltür ohne Klinke und mit einem verriegelten Schlitz auf Augenhöhe. In der Decke spendete eine flackernde Lampe etwas Licht.

Ich bin im Knast und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier schon war. Und wer weiß, wie lange ich hier noch schmoren werde. Mir hatten sie den Mantel und die Schuhe abgenommen. Und Emilies Halskette. Mein Mund war trocken und ich begann vor Kälte zu zittern. Ich lies mich wieder auf die Pritsche sinken.

Was hatte ich für Möglichkeiten? 1. Warten. 2. Radau machen (wurde von möglichen Wachen ignoriert, den dumpfen Geräuschen nach) 3. Höflich um ein Glas Wasser fragen? – ich konnte schon mal bessere Witze erzählen.

Ich zog die Knie an. Was war mit Emilie? Konnte sie entkommen oder saß sie eine Zelle weiter? Oder war sie tot? Egal was ihr zugestoßen war, eins schwor ich mir: ich werde nichts erzählen. Ich stand wieder auf, ging hin und her, wie ein gefangener Tiger im Zoo. Ich stellte mich auf die Pritsche und versuchte aus dem Fenster zu spähen. Das schmutzige Licht der Lampe reflektierte nur das Grau der Wände.

Wahrscheinlich war es noch Nacht. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und entschied mich erst mal für Option 1: Warten.

Nach einer Weile, ich könnte nicht sagen, ob es eine halbe Stunde oder drei waren – ich hatte absolut kein Zeitgefühl mehr - hörte ich schwere Schritte näher kommen. Sie wurden lauter und deutlicher. Mindestens zwei Personen. Ich konnte nun auch eine Stimme hören. Ein Mann sprach ziemlich aufgeregt.

Ich hielt fast meinen Atem an, um das Gesprochene besser hören zu können: „ . . . konnten wir . . . beherztes Eingreifen meiner Männer. . . "

Nun waren die Schritte und die Stimme so nahe, dass ich alles verstehen konnte:  
„Hier ist die Flüchtige untergebracht, Herr Standartenführer. Schön, dass Sie so schnell aus Witten kommen konnten . . . " Witten! Ging es mir durch den Kopf. Dort wohnte meine Tante. Die Arme! Bevor ich mir ausmalen konnte, was passiert war, wurde mit einem lauten Quietschen der Sehschlitz aufgeschoben.

Kalte graue Augen blickten mich an. Augen, die ich kannte. Ein Schreck jagte mir durch Mark und Bein. Zack – der Schlitz war wieder verschlossen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Hauptscharführer?" hörte ich Landa zischen.

„Herr Standartenführer, es ist übliche Prozedur den Gefangenen . . ."

„DIE FRAU da drin ist NICHT Emilie Goldstein" Dem Tonfall nach stand der Mann kurz vor einem Mord. Undefinierbare Geräusche auf dem Gang. Sprang dort jemand?

„Aufschließen, aber ein bisschen dalli!" befahl Landa mit einer an Wahnsinn grenzenden Betonung.

Ein metallisch-mechanisches Geräusch und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Drei Männer blickten mir entgegen: Landa mit hochrotem Kopf vor Wut, ein größerer, sehr blasser Mann; wahrscheinlich der Hauptscharführer und sein Soldat mit Maschinenpistole im Anschlag.

Instinktiv riss ich beide Arme hoch. Landa betrat, nein stürmte in die Zelle. Ich wich nach hinten aus, aber dort war nur die kalte Wand. Nun hatte mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Er blieb kurz vor mir stehen und packte mich fest am Kinn. „Aua!" rutschte es mir  
heraus, was er stoisch ignorierte.

„Diese Person hier ist Ottilie Grossmann. Die F-a-l-s-c-h-e!" Er schob die Hand höher, dass sein Daumen rechts oberhalb und sein Zeigefinger links oberhalb meines Unterkiefers waren. Dann drückte er fest zu und löste den Kieferreflex aus.

„Wie Sie sehen . . . " Er versuchte gegen seine Wut ruhig zu sprechen „wurde vor kurzem ein  
Backenzahn extrahiert. Links oben!" Ich protestierte gegen diese Behandlung.

Landa warf mir einen Seitenblick, zu dem er unheilvoll sagte: „Wir sprechen uns noch", und ließ abrupt mein Gesicht los.

Er stolzierte langsam auf den Hauptscharführer zu: „Sie rufen mich PER EILBOTEN von meiner Ermittlung ab, obwohl Sie gar nicht wissen, wen Sie da vor sich haben?"

„Herr Standartenführer, sie hatte das dabei." Er zog aus seiner Tasche Emilies Kette hervor. Dem Mann war die Furcht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Landa blieb stehen und kippelte auf seinen Absätzen, während er mit zusammengepressten Lippen zischte: „Herr Hauptscharführer, wenn ich jetzt Lippenstift trüge, würden sie mir dann  
einen Heiratsantrag machen?"

Landas Worte schnitten wie Rasierklingen. Dann befahl er den Soldaten, die Zelle wieder zu verschließen. Wortlos zog die Gruppe ab und als die Schritte kaum noch zu hören waren, sank ich langsam zu Boden.

Wieder warten. Meine Gedanken konnten die Kälte und meinen aufkommenden Durst vertreiben, wenn auch nicht auf angenehme Weise… Ich saß ziemlich in der Tinte. Landa war wütend – auf seine Männer, deren Inkompetenz und, so wie ich seine nur für mich hörbare „Einladung zu einem persönlichen Gespräch", deuten konnte zu einem gewissen Teil auch auf mich. Landa hatte mir unfreiwillig, und ohne dass er es wusste, eine wichtige Information preisgegeben: Emilie war noch nicht gefasst. Zumindest konnte sie mit dem Zug entkommen…. Ich malte mal absolut positiv und zählte 1:0 für mich. Ich fing an zu kichern. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören und lachte laut schallend in der Zelle. So lange bis eine Stimme irgendwas von „….kalter dusche mit dem C-Rohr…" brüllte. Ich biss mir auf meine Faust.

Ich musste eingedöst sein, als mich ein Tritt gegen die Pritsche hochschrecken ließ. „Aufstehen!" Der Soldat mit der Maschinenpistole scheuchte mich aus der Zelle auf den Gang. Dann ging es vorwärts. Kurz und knapp gab er mir Richtungsbefehle. Ich versuchte mich zu orientieren, was aber nur sehr schwer ging, weil nach dem Zellengang ein zweiter folgte. Der einzige Unterschied hier war, dass aus einem Raum bestialische Schmerzensschreie drangen. Dann ging es eine Treppe hoch und noch eine.

Meine Füße schmerzten bei dem schnellen Tempo über den kalten Beton. Wieder ein Tür, wieder ein Gang. Diesmal mit besserem Fußboden, aber dieser Gang war genauso kalt und leer. Wir hielten vor einer Stahltür. Der Soldat schloss auf und schob mich in den Raum.

Es war ein kleiner, viereckiger Raum mit einem Stahltisch in der Mitte und zwei Stühlen. Die Möbel waren auf dem Boden verschraubt. In einer Ecke stand ein weiterer Soldat. Mit einem Wink seiner Maschinenpistole deutete er mir an, mich zu setzen. Mein Platz war der mit der Tür im Rücken. Ich war in einem Verhörzimmer. Oder Folterzimmer? Ich wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen.

Ein Lufthauch in meinem Nacken. Die Tür war geöffnet worden und ich wusste, wer das Zimmer betrat, noch bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Die Gefangene ist unbewaffnet, ich werde schon allein klarkommen."

Der Soldat schlug die Hacken zusammen: „Jawohl, Herr Standartenführer!" und verließ eilig den Raum. Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Stille. Ich konnte seine Atemzüge hören. Tief und gepresst. Der Standartenführer war mehr als wütend. Dann schnelle Stiefeltritte und er erschien in meinem Sichtfeld. Der schwarze Ledermantel bauschte sich auf wie die Flügel einer Fledermaus.

Er blieb hinter der anderen Stuhllehne stehen, stütze seine Arme auf und beugte sich vor. Die Schirmmütze warf einen dunklen Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Ich zitterte vor Kälte und vor Angst.

„Sie . . . ", presste er hervor. „Was denken Sie sich eigentlich? Sie meinten, sie könnten einfach so vor mir verschwinden?"

Ich weiß nicht, was mich zu dieser Antwort brachte, aber ich entgegnete: „Ich wusste nicht, dass eine persönliche Anwesenheitspflicht besteht, wenn mein Haus durchwühlt wird."

Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich kurz davor, wahnsinnig zu werden. Landas Augen verdunkelten sich: „Der Mann, der in Ihrem Haus verletzt wurde, wird sein Bein verlieren. Nicht, dass mich das persönlich betroffen macht, allerdings . . . ein kleiner, aber feiner Bericht von mir und Sie sitzen wegen Wehrkraftzersetzung."

Ich schwieg. Auf diese Drohung ging ich nicht ein. Das war der falsche Hebel, Herr Oberst. Landa drehte sich von mir weg und lief einmal durch den Raum. „Was denken Sie eigentlich, wen Sie vor sich haben? So eine Dreistigkeit ist mir bisher noch nicht untergekommen! Ich kann jederzeit durch diese Tür dort gehen, mit einem Arzt zurückkehren, der wird ihnen eine kleine Spritze geben . . . ", er funkelte mich bedrohlich an, „ . . . und Sie werden mir die schmutzigsten Ihrer Geheimnisse verraten."

Ich erschrak. Er war zu so etwas wirklich fähig, dass sagte mir mein Instinkt. Er muss aus meinem Gesicht gelesen haben wie in einem Buch, denn ein zufriedener Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht: „Wie ich sehe, Fräulein Großmann, sind Sie doch kooperativ."

Ich lies mich ernüchtert in den Stuhl sinken und seufzte. „Also gut, reden wir."

Die Härte aus seinem Gesicht verschwand und das typische Lächeln kehrte zurück. Mit einem Schwung ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von mir nieder. „Na also, warum denn nicht gleich so." Er legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Ich höre . . ."

Ich räusperte mich und nutzte den Moment meiner Überlegung um mein Gegenüber zu mustern. Auf der Uniform waren immer noch die nun bräunlichen Blutflecken. Er war also mindestens genauso lange auf den Beinen wie ich und ebenfalls übermüdet. Eine angespannte Atmosphäre.

„Sie werden ohne Papiere und ohne Geld, weit von Ihrem Zuhause entfernt, am Dortmunder Hauptbahnhof aufgegriffen . . . " er klang ungeduldig, „wo doch eine deutsche Frau nirgends ohne ihre Handtasche hingeht."

Ich schluckte meine Angst hinunter: „Man muss mich bestohlen haben. Ich war am Königswall . . . ", und mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag setzte ich hinzu: „ . . . mich etwas amüsieren."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Kiefer klappte herunter. Die pure Verblüffung. „Sie haben . . .? Wie bitte?!", doch schon hatte er seine Fassung wieder errungen: „Spielen Sie Spielchen mit mir?" Drohend hob er seinen Zeigefinger. „Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass sie nach einem so abwechslungsreichen Nachmittag alles stehen und liegen lassen um in der großen Stadt ein paar Kaffee zu trinken." Er legte beiläufig die Quittung von der Bar auf den Tisch. Er hatte meinen Mantel –wo war der eigentlich - durchsucht.

„Mich interessiert auch nicht, WOHIN Ihre kleine Freundin Emilie mit Ihrer Hilfe verschwunden ist . . . " nun fiel mir der Kiefer runter. Ich schaute ihn entsetzt an, woher wusste er . . .

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Fräulein Großmann. Emilie Goldstein ist nach Westen geflüchtet, wenn ich mal eins und eins zusammenzähle." Er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. Die Schirmmütze rutschte etwas zurück und das Licht lies die Ringe unter seinen Augen dunkler erscheinen.

Er legte den Kopf schief und fuhr in geschäftsmäßigem Ton fort: „Sie hat etwas Aufschub bekommen, aber die Westinvasion steht bald bevor und dann . . ." Als Erklärung ließ er seine flache Hand auf den Tisch mit einem Knall niedersausen.

„WAS mich interessiert ist die Tatsache, warum SIE abgehauen sind? Fräulein Goldstein hätte es auch ohne Hilfe soweit geschafft oder brauchte Sie jemanden, der Händchen hält?" Gift war in seinen Worten. In seinen Augen lag eine gewisse Selbstgefälligkeit, die eine bestimmte Antwort erahnen ließ.

„Sie fürchten sich vor mir, stimmt's?", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das mich zittern ließ.

„Ja . . .", ich leckte meine trockenen Lippen und räusperte mich abermals. Bevor ich weitersprechen konnte, war der Oberst aufgesprungen und zur Tür gelaufen. Er öffnete sie und befahl der Wache kurz, Wasser und einen Aschenbecher zu bringen. Als die verlangten Dinge nun auf dem Tisch standen, leerte ich mein erstes Glas in drei Zügen. Er schenkte mir kurzerhand nach und ich nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck.

Das Wasser erfrischte mein Körper und meinen Geist: „Ja, ich fürchte mich. Mit Verlaub, Herr Standartenführer, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, der so unberechenbar ist und zu dem noch Spaß an seinem grausamen Handwerk hat."

Ein Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit: „Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt . . . es ist fast so, als kennen Sie meinen „internen Spitznamen" in der SS." Er rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl herum, dass er nun seitlich zu mir saß und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Mit beiden Händen zog er die Koppel hoch und nahm die Mütze ab. Ein Griff zu seinem Zigarettenetui. In fast versöhnlicher Geste bot er mir auch eine an.

Nach einem langen Zug an der Zigarette ergriff er das Wort. „Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Offenheit, Fräulein Großmann, aber mein Spitzname lautet „Judenjäger". Sie sind keine Jüdin, also überlegen Sie mal . . . was haben Sie zu befürchten? Davon mal abgesehen – Furcht geht immer von einer konkreten Gefahr oder Bedrohung aus und ich habe mich ihnen gegenüber eher als zuvorkommend empfunden"

Da saß er nun und schaute mich unschuldig lächelnd an. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an meinen Knochen, ich rieb meine Augen. Dieser Mann muss wahnsinnig sein. Wahnsinnig und gefährlich. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch weg von diesem Ort. Landa ergriff mein Glas und trank es aus. „Damit wäre wohl erst mal alles geklärt."

Nach einem weiteren langen Spaziergang wurde ich in eine andere Zelle gebracht. Etwas größer mit einer Toilettenecke und sogar einer Decke auf der Holzpritsche. Die Decke stank und die Pritsche war auch nicht weicher, aber ich sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	10. 14 Januar, Morgens

Ich wurde wieder durch einen Tritt gegen die Pritsche und einem Rumpeln in der Zelle geweckt. Ein anderer Soldat stand da und er hatte meine Kleidung auf den Boden geworfen.

„Los, anziehen!", befahl er und ich schlüpfte mit noch verklebten Augen in meine Schuhe.  
Welch Wohltat für meine eiskalten Füße und auch den Mantel legte ich mir um. Er war viel wärmer als diese miefige Decke, die in ihrem vorigen Leben bestimmt ein Kartoffelsack gewesen war. Ein Griff in die rechte Manteltasche ließ mich etwas Feines spüren. Emilies Kette! Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, aber ich war glücklich sie wieder in meinem Besitz zu haben.

Diesmal ging der Spaziergang in eine andere Richtung. Eine Holztür führte zu einem kleinen Raum mit einer Toilettenschüssel und einem kleinen Waschbecken. Dankbar warf ich mir eine Hand voll Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann wurde ich schon wieder losgescheucht und fand mich bald auf der Straße wieder. Hinter mir schloss sich eine schwere Stahltür. Ich war draußen. Und musste gegen die aufgehende Sonne blinzeln. Es war ein kalter, klarer Morgen.

Wieder in der Freiheit! Fast ein Grund mich zu freuen, aber wohin sollte ich jetzt? Ich hatte Emilie mein gesamtes Geld mitgegeben. Ich hatte nur an ihre Flucht und nicht an meine Rückfahrt gedacht. So etwas Dummes, aber es war die Sache wert.

Wurzeln schlagen wollte ich auch nicht, also schlug ich erst mal meinen Mantel zusammen und ging an dem kasernenartigen Gebäude entlang. Ich würde schon bald auf einen Hinweis stoßen, wo ich mich befand und irgendwie würde ich auch wieder nach Hause kommen. Ein Motorengeräusch lies mich aufhorchen. Etwas hinter mir verließ gerade ein LKW die Einfahrt des Gebäudes und fuhr langsam in meine Richtung.

Ich setzte meinen Gang fort und bemerkte erst nicht, dass der LKW mich wohl verfolgte.

„Fräulein Großmann!", wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken geschreckt. Ich schaute hoch. Ein frisch rasierter Landa schaute aus dem Beifahrerfenster.

„Hinten aufsitzen!" forderte er mich auf; nein, er befahl es mehr. Sehr freundlich, dachte ich grimmig, aber in meiner Lage ein Angebot, welches ich unmöglich ablehnen konnte. Insgeheim war ich sogar froh über Landas Auftauchen. Mühsam zog ich mich am LKW hoch, eine Hand half mir. Ein junger Soldat. Er war dort nicht allein, mit ihm waren etwa zehn Kameraden auf der Ladefläche. Alle höchstens 17, 18 Jahre alt. Frisches Blut.

Schweigend und frierend ging die Fahrt voran. Die hochgeschlagene Plane an der Rückseite sorgte für eisige Temperaturen, aber so konnte ich sehen, wohin die Fahrt ging. Nach einer Weile erkannte ich die ersten Gebäude meiner Stadt und der Wagen hielt an der Hauptstraße. Ich hörte Türen schlagen, dann trat Landa ins Sichtfeld und hielt mir eine Hand hin, um mir beim Absteigen behilflich zu sein. Die jungen Soldaten salutierten.

„Da wären wir. . . ", sagte er freundlich und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf mein Haus. Ein komisches Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein, nach den vergangen 24 Stunden. Es war so nah und vertraut, aber auch so fern. Als schaute ich in die Vergangenheit. Wir schritten auf die aufgebrochene Vordertür zur, die nun halb vor dem Eingang lehnte. Ein kurzer Blick sagte mir, dass die alte Tür aufwendig repariert werden musste. Ich sah ihn an: „Wer kommt für den Schaden auf?"

Landa zuckte mit den Achseln und quittierte lächelnd: „Sie! Zumindest für diesen." Und mit spielerisch erhobenem Zeigefinger säuselte er: „Wer schließt denn schon ab, wenn Besuch zu erwarten ist. Ts, ts, ts." Ein komischer Sinn für Humor.

Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Im Flur stellte ich fest, dass auch die Tür zum Geschäft aufstand. Sie war zum Glück nicht aufgebrochen. Im Laden war auf den ersten Blick noch alles in Ordnung, nur der Verkaufsschalter war leer geräumt. Meine Unterlagen fand ich in einer daneben stehenden Kiste wieder.

Ich war leicht verärgert, aber das war wohl der Preis, den ich bezahlen musste. Landa ergriff meine Hand und ich wollte sie ihm schon empört entreißen, da spürte ich Papier und ein paar runde metallische Gegenstände.

„Ach, hier ist noch der Betrag, den ich Ihnen für die Bücher schuldig bin. Ich war gestern Abend so frei, sie mitzunehmen . . . " Endlich ließ er meine Hand los. Ein fast widerliches Gefühl, so von ihm Geld zu bekommen.

Im Laden gab es nichts mehr zu begutachten, also ging ich die Treppe hoch und direkt in meine Küche. Landa folgte mir wie ein Schatten. In der Küche schien nach meinem Rundumblick alles unverändert, sogar die Kaffeetassen standen noch auf dem Tisch. Ich nahm sie schnell und stellte sie ins Spülbecken. Landas Anwesenheit und vor allem seine Stille waren unangenehm. Nur um diesen Zustand zu vertreiben, ergriff ich das Gespräch: „Wie sehen meine anderen Wohnräume aus?"

Der Oberst hatte sich indessen an meinen Küchentisch gesetzt: „Da wir ja nun wussten, dass wir uns auf dem Dachboden und auch anderswo vorsichtiger umschauen mussten, sind wir etwas umsichtiger vorgegangen – es müsste alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit sein. Bis auf den zerstörten Schrank, aber da gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort, dieser Schaden wird ersetzt." Er räkelte sich auf dem Stuhl.

Schnell warf ich ein paar Scheite in den Ofen und feuerte an. Die aufsteigende Wärme tat gut und ich streckte meine Hände dem Feuer entgegen.

Anscheinend hatte er zu besserer Laune gefunden, denn er fing an im Plauderton zu reden: „Wissen Sie, Fräulein Großmann, ich habe meine Niederlage sportlich anerkannt . . . "

Ich stutzte. Was war das jetzt? Über meinen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert, gab er erklärend hinzu: „ . . . es ist wie beim Schachspiel. Ich habe meine Figuren geschickt gezogen, aber sie haben es trotz einiger Bauernopfer geschafft, den König zu beschützen. Meine Hochachtung." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Herr Standartenführer", ich drehte mich zu ihm um, „wenn das so ist, was machen Sie dann hier?"

Für einen kurzen Moment warf er mir diesen milde tadelnden Blick zu. „Als Gentleman, wie ich mich verstehe, will ich mich noch von Ihnen verabschieden und mich für eine wichtige Lektion bedanken." Er war wieder aufgestanden. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, wie klein er eigentlich war; nicht viel größer als ich.

„Gut, das haben Sie jetzt getan", antwortete ich betont kühl und erwartete, dass er nun gehen würde, aber nein, er trat ebenfalls an den Ofen.

„So ein Herdfeuer ist wirklich eine Wohltat." Licht und Schatten vom Feuer tanzten über sein Gesicht und ließen die Grübchen und Konturen hervortreten. Würde ich ihn nicht kennen und ohne diese Uniform auf der Straße treffen – ich hielte ihn bestimmt für einen angenehmen Zeitgenossen. Wie sehr das Augenscheinliche täuschen konnte.

Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Er bemerkte leicht amüsiert meine Flucht und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Kein Grund vor mir zu fliehen, wertes Fräulein. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr." merkte er mit leichter Ironie an.

Eine Frage kam mir in den Sinn, ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie stellen sollte, aber sie brannte mir unter den Nägeln.

„Herr Oberst . . . "

„Sagen Sie bitte Hans zu mir. Ich denke, angesichts der Umstände können wir mal die Formalitäten außen vor lassen." Er lächelte mich an. Die Situation war ungewöhnlich entspannt. Als wären wir langjährige Bekannte. Aber ich wusste, dass ich auf der Hut sein musste, dass ich mich nicht von seiner netten Seite täuschen lassen durfte . . .

„Also gut . . . Hans . . . wenn Sie doch so einen konkreten Verdacht gegen mich hegten, warum dann das Ganze. . . ", ich machte eine ausholende Geste.

Er strahlte mich an: „Weil es doch so viel schöner ist. Natürlich hätte ich ihr Haus direkt auf den Kopf stellen können, denn Fall bearbeiten und abhaken können. Aber nun mal ehrlich: Wo bleibt denn da die Freude an der Arbeit?"

Ich schaute ihn skeptisch an. Er ging ein paar Schritte hin und her, während er sprach.

„Bevor ich von der SS sozusagen ‚angeworben' wurde, war ich Inspektor für Mord und Totschlag . . . ", holte er aus, „und meine größte Freude an der Arbeit waren nicht das Blut oder die Leichen, sondern die Gesellschaft." Ich schaute ihn lauernd an.

„Die unterschiedlichsten Menschen und ihre manchmal so leicht zu durchschauenden Angewohnheiten . . . das hatte mir in der Anfangszeit gefehlt. Schreibtische sind nicht besonders aufregend . . . " Er ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern, was seinem Gesicht einen dämonischen Zug gab.

„Sehen Sie, wir haben so ein paar unvergessliche Momente erlebt. Wir werden gegenseitig in Erinnerung bleiben." Seine Augen strahlten.

Er war wirklich verrückt. Ganz außer Frage. Er erriet wieder meine Gedanken und lachte. Dann hielt er für einen kurzen Moment inne und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, genauso wie am Freitagnachmittag, bevor er seine Bluthunde aufmarschieren ließ.

Plötzlich schnipste er mit seinem Finger vor meinem Gesicht und zischte „BUUH!", dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ich habe Sie erschreckt", triumphierte er. Ich stand da und war sprachlos.

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, senkte seinen Kopf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ottilie, Sie sind bemerkenswert." Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ die Küche. Schritte auf der Treppe nach unten. Hans Landa war gegangen.


End file.
